


I Feared to Walk Alone Again

by NidoranDuran



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Persona 5
Genre: Corruption, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 13:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Joker has been on the hunt for Junko Enoshima for some time now, and he takes a chance to catch her even if it means going in without backup. Too bad that's what Junk owants, and she makes her move now on turning Joker into her most fearsome agent of despair and her owned, submissive lover. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	I Feared to Walk Alone Again

"Oh no, you found me," Junko said, her hands going up as she surrendered. Joker's pistol being right up in her face had plenty to do with that, her body taut and tense as she stared down the barrel wondering what to make of Joker's presence before her. "I thought I had more time."

"You didn't make it hard," Joker said. The path to Junko had become sloppily wide open, and Joker was able to find his way right to her when he picked up on clue. Problem was, it was the dead of the night, and none of the others were answering his messages about going after her; he had to take this chance and run off cowboy before anyone got hurt, and he would not be stopped by the threats in his way. He wasted no time in getting to where he needed to be, and now, he stood ready to deal with her himself.

Junko put on her best scared face. "I can't believe you got here so quickly, and now, I'll never be able to spread despair." But Junko had been practicing some tricks, and from between her fingers slipped out a dangling coin on a string, which began to sway back and forth as she said, "Unless, of course, you'd be willing to love me."

Joker's eyes couldn't help but drift toward the coin. It was movement, and his sharp reflexes demanded he pay attention to it, but that was exactly what Junko wanted of him, his eyes catching the coin and beginning to follow it even as his grip and aim on his gun remained firm. "I don't think so. You're going to jail, and I already have someone I love, so I'm not looking for a prison romance." But his eyes kept following the coin.

"No, I think you do love me," Junko said. "You came all this way alone just to see me, didn't you? No backup, because you wanted to confess to me how much you adore me, and how much fun you've had chasing me around Japan trying to stop me. You can be honest with me, Joker. You want to put the gun down."

His arms relaxed and began to low the gun, easing his arm down and letting his arm fall limp at his side, fingers loosening their grip and ultimately dropping the gun onto the floor as he remained fixated on the coin. "I have to stop you," he said, but it was starting to come off more as a desperate answer to himself.

"Very good, you put the gun down. I know you don't really want to fight me. Despair isn't a bad thing, and my mission to spread it is good for everyone. You came here to join me in spreading despair to the world." The coin remained steady and consistent as she held his gaze, and she brought it slowly inward so that its way was right over her round cleavage, seeking to entice him with her body even more. "I'm sure being the 'leader' of the Phantom Thieves must be so much work that you're so tired of doing. And for so little appreciation, too."

"I feel like I'm doing things every day, I can never rest," Joker replied, his speech slurred and low as he stared, as he accepted. His body felt heavy and limp, like he was held up only by the fact he hadn't been told not to be. "It's so much work." He fell deeper into the hypnosis, so swift and so helpless, really having no idea how to deal with what she was demanding of him or the ways in which she pulled him down into the throes of her lust.

"I know it is, darling I know it better than anyone else could, and that's why I want to offer you a chance for something else. Join me, where you won't have to lead. You can help me spread despair, but you can also be my boytoy. Hang on my arm looking handsome, tend to my desires... Mm, you can fuck me right now. You want to fuck my perfect body, don't you?"

"I do," Joker confessed. "Your body is perfect, Junko. I love all of it. You look amazing. More beautiful than--"

"No, forget her name," Junko said, cooing sweetly. "Don't think about it any more. I'm the only woman who matters in your life now, aren't I?"

Nodding steadily, Joker was deep under now. "You are. I love you, I've only loved you. Joining you is what I came here to do. I left without everyone else, so I could come pledge myself to you. I'll fight for you."

"Yes," she moaned. "And will you fuck me?"

"I'll take care of your every desire."

"Will you impregnate me?'

"It would be my honour."

Seeing him completely under her thrall, Junko didn't have the patience to keep playing nice. She threw herself forward, lunging at Joker and driving him to the floor in a show of fitful excitement. He was a prize. A trophy that she was going to treat as arm candy when she wasn't harnessing his powers for her own purposes, and then for that matter when she wasn't fucking her brains out on his dick. It was a frustrating situation to be faced with, but Junko was determined to make it work now, throwing all caution to the wind and feverishly grabbing at his clothes, tugging them out of the way, shoving his coat back over his shoulders, pushing his shirt up and roaming her hands across his taut midsection, and then of course, peeling away his pants and tossing them away, never to be noticed again.

"I didn't think you could become any better," Junko moaned as her hand embraced Joker's cock. "You're so big!" Her hand stroked greedily up and down his massive dick, loving everything she felt and discovering that there was really nothing about Joker she wasn't smitten with. At least, the Joker who would listen to her every word and live only to serve her. But that was just reasonable, right? She wanted a hypnotized stud to do her dirty work and also do the dirty with her, and she had that now.

"And it belongs to you," Joker groaned in ready surrender. "Just for you, my mistress. You can play with it however you'd like."

The perfect man. Junko was overjoyed by this situation, and shoved greedily down onto Joker's cock, impaling herself on it and stuffing her pussy with every inch of his thick, meaty shaft, greedily seeking the pleasure and the heat of a situation that she felt absolutely shameless about indulging in now. Up and down she heaved, letting herself give in to these wild excitements and an ecstasy that demanded of her so much. She was reckless, desperate to give in and satisfy her desires, careless and feverish, wanting to explore what awaited her and wanting to discover what laid beyond. What she anted, she was now ready to take by force, and she would not let anything hold her back on this path into depravity.

The snug embrace of a hot, slick pussy wrapped around his cock was everything now to Joker. He wanted it, giving in so happily to these sensations, his thoughts of the woman he'd once been with gone from his mind, his focus now only on this perfect pussy, the pussy of the woman he loved so tightly, greedily begging around his dick for more. It was spectacular, a mess of frustration and need that felt spectacular, and all she wanted was the wicked surrender of being conquered.

Nothing but hunger and desire awaited Ren now, as he gave hungrily up to the raw temptation and joy of having Junko ride his cock, delighted by her majesty and her dominance. As she undid her top and exposed her gorgeous, round tits, he was fixated on her, looking with reverent eyes upon a body he fully intended to worship and to lavish, “You’re beautiful,” he groaned. “Perfect. My life has new meaning with you.”

Junko’s widening and wicked smile expressed all of her most vulgar delights, a fiery swell of intention and desire coming on stronger and faster as she allowed herself to sink into the smoldering joys of being adored. “I know I am, and I’m so happy you’ve accepted that.” Peeling her upper players away, Junko revealed she wasn’t wearing a bra, and proceeded to push her bare and perky chest right into his face, demanding and greedy and hot as she pressed her advantage harder. “But you can show me all you’d like,” she whined, ready to see if his instincts were as sharp when they were directed at the joy of satisfying her.

Joker didn’t hesitate, reaching forward to grab at Junko’s perfect breasts and starting to suck on her perky, hardened nipples in a fitful show of everything desperate waiting and churning inside of him. He couldn't be stopped now, and he felt untamable as he expressed his need, allowing his love of her to extent to her ample chest with his fingertips caressing them and his lips hard at work.

It left Junko free to ride Joker’s lap, and she relished in the chance to bounce wildly atop him, her motions senseless and driven by something only getting more incredible and fierce as she let it it. This was an expression of her purest lusts, and to give up to this cock so submissively deferring to her pleasure opened up worlds of joy for the women that she had never considered before. Sure, her plan to render Joker a submissive sex pet who she could dominate and use for her own vulgar and selfish aims when she wasn’t setting his gun and his powers upon others certainly saw this coming. To feel his massive cock fill her so perfectly, like a key, was something far more intense than she would have thought it was.

There was no shame in letting go and riding him like a beast. Not in her mind. Junko would not be held back from her most decadent of wants now, and she was unashamed of doing whatever it took to have her fill of her new plaything, indulging in his body harder and greedier, chasing pleasures down deeper into the throes of chaos and want that she felt now were too great and too wild to handle. She was unstoppable, a woman of means and intent who knew nothing that wasn’t pure indulgence, and Joker was to learn all of that and to accept it.

“My life is all about serving you, and I will do everything I can to make you happy,” Joker promised. “You are a woman who deserves the world. If you want it, I’ll take it to give to you.” He spoke in between sucks and kisses against her nipples, unable to contain his raw desire and the fixated love that burned inside of him too bright and too wild to be denied. Joker understood his needs and understood how to express them, and to let them carry him away in the tide of desperation and heat like this proved to be all he wanted in life. As long as he had this, he would be fulfilled.

A much more physical and crude sort of filling was all that Junko cared about. She had only one purpose here as she fucked her hung boytoy, and that was savouring every last second of this indulgence, riding faster and greedier atop his lap, refusing to slow down and unwilling to compromise the pleasure taking hold of her. She wanted everything she could get and the idea of resisting or saving anything seemed laughable; Junko wanted all of it all the time always, and any moment of resistance or calm was a waste of time. That was her driving intention now.

That intention became too much to believe as everything boiled over into fierce ecstasy. Junko felt her orgasm strike hard, felt a pulse of mad and senseless pleasure taking utter hold of her, and she would not be held back. “Cum in me, pledge yourself to me!” she screamed. “I want to carry our perfect and powerful child and bring despair to the world!” Shuddering and heaving atop him as she shoved her breasts into his face, Junko sought impregnation,l needing him to give her his seed; even if somehow the hypnosis waned, she’d have a weapon.

Joker couldn’t possibly resist this delight, an ecstasy and a hunger that screamed from deep within him for release. He couldn't take this pressure, the slick and tight embrace of a pussy begging for his dick and his attention. With a mighty groan and a roar of delight, he came in Junko's waiting and slick pussy, unloading shot after shot of virile cum into Junko, praising her with his gasps and the roll of his hips, carelessly embracing the pleasure and the desire of something that felt like it couldn't be contained. Eager groans and the throbbing delirium of his orgasm provided Joker with all the satisfaction and desire he needed, a craving and a heat that just could not be believed. He gave up everything to Junko, and felt oddly satisfied and excited in doing so.

Holding on his cock a moment to linger and rock in needy delight and drunken joy, Junko stared down at her plaything, loving the desperation clear across his face and feeling like even more still awaited her. "You came so much, and... Nngh, I'm sure you'll be able to cum even more in the time to come, but you made such a mess of me that I do expect you to clean up after it." Junko pushed forward, from Joker's lap up to over his face, her pussy drooling her own sticky juices and drops of his own cum onto his face, before she sat down against his lips, pressing her weight down firm and holding steady.

But Joker didn't hesitate. Even with his cum pumped full of her, he began to eat her pussy and clean it out of all of his cum, careless and hungry and unable to hold himself back, his love for Junko strong and his devotion toward her even stronger. He would prove everything to her, and when he wasn't making love to her, he would work to make her dream of a world plunged into despair into a languid and horrific reality.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
